Saved
by PunishmentFactor
Summary: It is a sad day for the world of One Piece. Luffy was captured in his attempt to free Ace, and now they both await their executions. It would seem that all hope is lost...or is it? One shot.


**I really should be updating my other stories, but instead I wrote this. Alright...it may be a bit of a crackfic, but it's what everyone wishes could happen, don't deny it. So I wrote it. **

**I don't own One Piece. If I did, this little fic would have actually happened by now.**

* * *

It was a sad, sad day for the world of One Piece.

Luffy had been apprehended in his attempt to rescue his brother Ace upon reaching the fourth level. Now he awaited the hellish tortures of Impel Down before his own execution was to take place.

The prisoners who had been freed during Luffy's break-in were rounded up and put back in their respective cells. Buggy had his giant axe taken away from him and the guards of Impel Down were not stupid enough to forget to use seastone cuffs on Buggy a second time. Mr. 3 was left to melt on level three and therefore reduced to a puddle of wax, and Mr. 2 Bon Clay was forbidden from singing his okama songs.

As for Boa Hancock….

"Some say Impel Down is a hell, Miss Hancock, but I assure you that I will do everything I can to make sure you have a wonderful time here. How rebellious of you to risk your own life simply to smuggle that criminal Luffy in. But Miss Hancock…men are _so_ overrated. How lucky you are to have _me_ looking after you, Miss Hancock, and might I add how becoming seastone is on you? It makes you look so…subdued."

"I knew you weren't straight." muttered Hancock.

"Domino! What makes you think you can have the, _mmmmm,_ beautiful Miss Hancock all to yourself _mmmmmm?_"

"No Sadi-chan! She's mine! You can't have her! You got to have that okama queen, Iwa-san!"

"_Mmmm…_Domino, I love that defiant, passionate side in you. _Mmmmmm. _What do you say the _both_ of us take Miss Hancock to your office during Ace's execution, _mmmmm?"_

…she was left at the mercy of the not-entirely-straight Domino and the sadistic torture-loving dominatrix Sadi-chan.

And Portgas D. Ace, despite all of Luffy's efforts to save him, awaited his execution.

The day arrived, dark and cloudy. Ace was led up from the fourth level of Impel Down out to the execution grounds. Luffy was dragged out as well to be forced to witness the spectacle.

Ace was led up onto a high platform and forced to kneel, as he knew he would be. Hundreds had gathered to witness the event. As Ace looked around to view the crowd he saw that all the Shichibukai were present, with the exception of Boa Hancock, who was…elsewhere. Blackbeard was among them however, looking pleased.

"I'm sorry Whitebeard." Ace thought as he heard his sentence being read. "I'm sorry Luffy, I'm sorry…"

_"STOP!!!"_

An enormous chorus of voices suddenly shattered the air with that one word. Everyone present looked around to see who had had the audacity to disrupt the ceremony.

Ace looked up in shock. Could it…could it possibly be?

Other voices were growing audible now, everyone pausing to listen at who had dared to interrupt such an important event.

_"NOOOO!!!"_

_"We'll save you Ace!!"_

_"We're coming for you!!"_

_"Don't die Ace!!"_

_"Hang on!!"_

_"WE LOOOOVVE YOU!!!!"_

Thousands of shrill female voices, all screaming could now clearly be heard.

"What the hell is going on?" muttered the guard on Ace's left.

But no sooner had he voiced this, then the massive iron gates of the execution ground burst open.

Ace could only stare in wonder.

"They came." he murmured. "I can't believe they came."

Thousands upon thousands of girls were swarming through the open gates onto the execution ground. Girls of all shapes, sizes and varieties. Tall girls, petit girls, girls with hair in every color of the rainbow, every kind of girl imaginable. And all of them were shrieking at the top of their voices as they surged through the crowds.

_"WE LOVE YOU ACE!!!"_

_"We came to save you!!!"_

_"LUFFY!!"_

_"You too!!"_

_"We came for you guys!"_

_"SQUEEEE!!!"_

The girls swarmed over anyone and anything in their path, raising their battle cry of _"SQUEEE!!" _Men were trampled and engulfed by the onslaught of females, others simply drowned in the endless torrent of feminine bodies.

The Shichibukai were powerless against them, as they fought not to be crushed by the rampaging women.

"Can't you stop them Mihawk?' yelled Donflamingo, as a blonde girl knocked him to the ground, shrieking "Out of my way, you fluffy bastard!"

"Our powers are useless against such a dangerous breed of female." said Mihawk, casually stepping aside to avoid being crushed by a stampede of brunettes. "These are far from ordinary girls. This particular breed of female is dangerous even on a good day. Their power comes from passion and devotion, and we have nothing to equivocate a woman's rage."

Roughly twenty-five girls had all jumped on top of Blackbeard and were kicking, hitting, biting, and tearing at every inch of him they could reach with their incredibly sharp nails.

_"How dare you hurt Ace you bastard!!"_

_"You killed your nakama over a frickin' piece of fruit!!"_

_"You heartless son of a bitch!!"_

_"How dare you touch our Ace!!"_

_"You fat ugly jerk!!"_

_"And to think I used to write yaoi about you and Ace!!"_

The colossal amount of women were now teeming up the platform to where Ace was, gaping in astonishment.

"You came." he said in disbelief, almost close to tears. "I…I can't b-believe you all c-came."

"Who the hell are they?" asked one of Ace's bemused guards in utter astonishment. However the guard found himself knocked off the platform as a particularly muscular female catapulted herself at him.

The girls made their way up the platform towards Ace, some screaming, others sobbing with joy. Ten or so girls seized the seastone cuffs on his wrists and tore them apart with the kind of brutal force only capable in such females.

Ace was hoisted onto the shoulders of the sea of women and borne across the execution yard, where Luffy was likewise being carried towards him.

"Who are all these girls?" said Luffy staring in wonder at the masses of females upholding him and his brother.

"Who are they?" repeated Ace, grinning as he and Luffy were carried off into the sunset.

"They're my fangirls."

* * *

**So…what did you think? Come on…haven't we all just been wishing that Ace's fangirls would show up and break him out? **

**Apologies for the little bit about Domino and Hancock, for some reason I got this weird feeling that Domino had something going for Hancock, so I threw it in along with Sadi-chan. I know it was bizarre, but there's something up with Domino. **

**As for Donflamingo, I wasn't really sure what else to call him besides, "fluffy bastard" (with all those feathers) so sorry if that part was a little lame. **

**Alright…thanks for bearing with me and reading my crack. Let me know what you thought of it! Hang in there Ace! Your fangirls are coming!! **


End file.
